More Than Just A Crush
by KatieSchuester
Summary: / I've started seeing Miss Pillsbury because Quinn's pregnant. She's helping me a lot. In fact, I'm sort of falling in love with her / Set in Season 1.


**Falling in Love.**

**Summary: **/ I've started seeing Miss Pillsbury because Quinn's pregnant. She's helping me a lot. In fact, I'm sort of falling in love with her /

**Author Note: **WELL WELL WELL. If you are following me on Tumblr, you probably knew this fic was coming. You will know I have an unhealthy obsession with Emma and Finn getting it on and since there is only **1 FIC** about the pair, I figured I needed to step in and bring you some of the Emmin (thats what I call them) hotness. Enjoy.

#

It's hard to feel like this. I mean, it's bad enough when you have a girlfriend. Even if that girlfriend is as annoying as Rachel. It never started like that. Of course it didn't. At least I don't think it did, or did it? I'm not very good at expressing my feelings, you see. I find it hard to speak my mind, especially since Quinn and everything. You know because she faked the baby being mine and everything. I was pretty upset; in fact, I was a mess, just like my body. Even though I'm a guy, I did cry about it. I mean, it's pretty hard if your girlfriends pregnant with your best friends child. In fact, it sounds like something from a TV show or something. Quinn left our house shortly after – my mom didn't kick her out or anything. Mom's too kind and generous for that. After all, she did have no place to go since her mom and dad kicked her out onto the street. I think that's pretty harsh, saying that baby in her body didn't have a home. My Mom would never do that to me – then again, I'm a guy, I can't get pregnant. But that's totally off my point. Well ever since Quinn and everything I was pretty down. I talked to Mr Schuester about it. See Mr Schue is like my favourite teacher as well as Miss Pillsbury, but I don't know if she is like a teacher or not, if you understand. They're like my favourite adults. Anyway, it was kind of unfair that Mr Schue went through the same as me. At least Quinn was actually pregnant I guess – but the baby wasn't mine. I don't know if I got it better than Mr Schue or not. Then again, its totally strange to think that the baby he would be holding was one with his students' child that they didn't want. Quinn didn't let me see Terri much. Not that I wanted too or anything. She didn't seem a very nice women. Like when she gave me drugs for the girls vs boys. That wasn't very good at all. Well, I never liked her ever since I saw her picking on Miss Pillsbury. Miss Pillsbury...

XXX

Well, I started seeing her when Quinn became pregnant. I guess I just needed some advice and someone to talk to. I tried to talk to Mr Schue whenever I could, but I guess I was spending a little too much time with him – after all he did have his own baby to worry about. I hadn't been to her office very many times. It smelt like a ward in a hospital – like all hand sanitizers and cleaning products and all that sort of stuff. I wasn't sure whether or not I liked the smell, but at least it didn't smell dirty, right? I noticed that she lined all of her pencils, and pens, and files, and books, all like the same measurements apart from each other. I don't really think that's normal – but I guess it doesn't matter too much. I also noticed on the book shelf, all the books were in alphabetical order. I'd like to do that at home – but I guess I don't really have the time. Well, I do, but I mostly play on the XBOX first, so I guess that's why I never have time to do anything. She was sat at her desk, upright and not slouching, like I normally do, and smiling at me.

"Hi there Finn," she says while sorting out the bracelet on her wrist and then faces me again. "Would you like to take a seat?" I went to the seat and sat on it and faced her. I never noticed how large her eyes were. They looked like bush baby eyes. In fact, I think they are pretty cute. Why are you saying that when you have a girlfriend? I'm such an idiot at times. I also notice how she flips her bangs like perfectly so they are out of her eyes. So I can see them. Her eyes are also smiling. I never thought that was possible before.

"Hi Miss Pillsbury." You say while slightly yawning.

"How can I help you? Is it, the baby?" she leans forward and whispers. I don't know why but it sent chills up my spine. That wasn't a bad thing, was it?

"Yes Miss P, it is the baby." I mutter suddenly a little embarrassed about everything.

"Don't worry Finn, you can tell me anything." She says and puts her hand on yours. I'm shivering again. She makes me feel so good but I don't know why.

I'm telling her all my feelings. She's just smiling and nodding, but for some reason I really appreciate it. It's hard to get all these feelings off my chest and it seems barely anyone but her wants to listen. She does though. It makes me feel amazing inside. I decide I'm going to visit Miss Pillsbury much more often. She's the only person I want to talk to as well. Not even Mr Schue. Maybe I'll speak to Kurt too. He's normally a good advice giver, but I guess it's kind of biased saying he does have a crush on me. I'm flattered but a little freaked at the same time. I'm losing track of the time, talking so much, I've been talking in fact, for a whole three periods. She must think I'm really annoying, but the look on her face doesn't show that at all. In fact, it shows like she actually cares. You know what. She probably does care. Well, it's obvious she has a crush on Mr Schue, and he's probably coming to her, asking her for the same advice. She's probably giving them out the same. Oh well, it doesn't matter too much. In fact, I like her talking so much, I don't even care.

#

I've visited her everyday for the past fortnight. Even in the morning and after school. If it makes me look like a teachers pet, I don't care too much. I just want to spend time with her. In fact, its not even becoming about the baby anymore. We've started talking about my dad now. Since he died in Iraq when I was a baby, so I didn't really know him. I still sit in his chair every night and stuff. It's quite comforting. Miss P is talking about fatherly figures and how you shouldn't be afraid to do this and that. I'm finding it hard to focus when she's leant over the table like that. I think I'm falling in love with her – but then again I can't can I? I'm a student; she's a member of the faculty. Probably at least ten years difference in age. But I feel so in bliss when I'm around her – I can forget about Quinn shouting at me all the time, I can forget about how Rachel and how in her office, I am away from her. How I don't have dance steps stuck in my head, and how I'm going to cheat from Brittany in the next Math test. None of that matters here at all – in fact, her little clean office, it's like a completely different world. I notice she looks at me differently from before. Could she possibly feel the same back?

#

Three weeks have gone by now, and I had a dream about her last night. It wasn't like a normal dream, well it was, but it was different. We were in love. Hopelessly in love. It didn't matter about our age differences, that she is a teacher and that I'm a student. There was no Quinn or Rachel, or a baby, nor Mr Schuester and Coach Tanaka. It was just us. And we were perfect – so perfect together. I'm in love with her, I can't help it. Ugh, I'm turning into Puck, this sounds like something he would do. I mean it would be okay if it Quinn or Rachel, or just a normal girl, not my teacher. My god damn teacher. It's not bad to have these feelings is it? It's hardly like I can help it. Everyone has their crushes, don't they? Fuck, why is this so difficult? Why is everything so fucking difficult these days. It's seriously not fair. Life is never fair on me is it.

I actually decided to visit her with Quinn today. I don't normally go with Quinn, I guess Quinn likes to go on her own. I don't really know why – I guess she and Miss P have their little girl talks – well talking about stuff I don't wanna know – or even think about.

"I can't believe I'm saying this – but we need some advice on how to be cool." She had said while placing her fingers across her small baby bump every so often. It was pretty off-putting. Well, extremely off-putting. Miss O didn't seem focused today. She was laughing. Wait, was she laughing at Quinn? I turned around and saw Mr Schue dancing.

"Sunglasses are so sexy." Miss Pillsbury swooned and then notices our looks at her. "Sunglasses." She stuttered. I love watching her rabble her way out of it. Quinn keeps giving me looks. We all knew Miss P had a crush on Mr Schue since our first day here. It was pretty obvious – though it made me jealous. I could hardly compete with him could I? Then again, I'm not married, I just have a pregnant girlfriend don't I. He's married. That hardly bumps me up the list does it. Wow, I can't focus on this consoling session, i can't stop looking at her chest.

"Totally! It's like you can't see their eyes so you have all the power." I'm nodding and laughing. "I could be looking at your boobs and you'd have no idea.". SHIT. Have I just said that out loud. Quinn's nudging me hard in the ribs. Ow. Miss Pillsbury's gone red and she's blushing. She's rabbling her way out of it again. She's trying to kill me again with her cuteness. I'm trying to think of the mail, but its not working.

"Excuse me, I really have to go, sorry Miss Pillsbury." I nod and I have to leave. I excuse myself to the bathroom and I begin to breathe heavily. She's having much too big of an impact on me, but I really don't want to care. I'm gonna get into her pants –I just don't know how I'm going to do it yet.

#

These X Rated fantasies are just getting worse, and worse, so hard for me to stand. I don't enjoy them, it's just when I see Miss Pillsbury down the halls and when I'm talking to her, its really hard to focus. I mean like really hard. I'm kinda getting jealous of Mr Schue. Like when I'm walking down the hallway and they are together. Talking, laughing, all the stuff I wanna do with her but it would be inappropriate. If only I was ten years older. I bet she just laughs when she gets home. I'm just one of the guys, like every other, that goes to see her and get guidance. Its her job ain't it? I'm walking to her office now. I need to spend time with her. I'm sort of gaining less interest in football, Quinn, Rachel and Glee because I just want to spend time with her and hear her voice. She has a really pretty voice, if that makes any sense. As I get to the door, she's in there with Mr Schue. She's looking at him – like she's in love. Laughing a little too much. It's so fucking frustrated – I'll never win. I'll never be her night in shining armour. I'll probably just be one of those guys who works in MacDonalds, because he couldn't go to college to provide for his daughter. I'm going to interrupt them. I am. Why does Schue deserve all the Pillsbury goodness? Well, she's having a good time. It's not fair, I like to see her when she's happy. Me interrupting would probably just make her not pay any attention to me anyway. I leave still watching her laughing through the glass – my heart still hurting.

#

I'm lying on my bed and I feel like I want to cry. I shouldn't really cry though. Quinn's parents kicked her out so she's staying over here. To be totally honest, I didn't really want her round here but she had no where else to go so I guess I had to invite her. I'm not that mean enough to not invite her. Mom's giving her all pregnancy tips and stuff, while I'm just here thinking about my school's guidance counsellor and what she's doing right now with your football coach. Miss Pillsbury always liked things clean – and Coach Tanaka was certainly NOT clean. In fact, he's probably the dirtiest guy I've ever met. Why was she even dating him? I've never understood why adults have to make their relationships so hard. It's just totally stupid. Quinn's here now. She's saying something about us going to have to go to a baby scan. It's at the same time as my appointment with Miss Pillsbury. There's no way I'm rescheduling. Quinn's shouting at me now and she said she'd rather go by herself. I'd rather her go by herself too. I know it sounds bad, but it's true. Maybe I should give Miss P something. You know to say thanks. I've been offloading on my feelings on her and I just want to say thanks for everything. What should I get her though? Well, she likes cleaning so maybe some cleaning stuff? No that would seriously make me look like an idiot. No, wait, she liked those things she wore on her cardigans, were they called broaches? I decided to ring Kurt for some advice.

"Yes, they are called broaches. Why do you ask?" His voice sounds like he's curious to know why you want to know.

"I want to buy one for my Mom." I stutter in reply and he tells me where I can get one. I can't wait to give her this tomorrow – I'm sure her eyes will change for me soon or later for sure.

#

I knock on her door twice, as I usually do, and she looks up at smiles at me. Every time she smiles at me like that, I feel like I'm just gonna fall over. Weak at the knees is the saying I think anyway. She motions me to come over and I do and sit on the chair that I normally do.

"So Finn, what do you want to talk about today?" she says while putting some sanitizer on her hands. At least the office and her hands are clean.

"I got you this Miss P." I suddenly say while pushing the gift wrapped present across the desk to her. She looks nervous, kind of nervous. Oh god, was this a bad idea? What if she didn't like it? What if she thought you were some weird kid?

"I, well, thank you Finn." She's not even opened the present yet and she's already stuttering. I see her fingers gracefully tear the paper carefully and she examines the giftbox I put it in. I've never been good at wrapping presents before but I tried to put in the effort. After all, it was for _her._

The box is open and she's examining the broach carefully. Her eyes are wide and she looks adorable. I'm scared that she thinks its too much, oh crap, this is too much.

"It's beautiful Finn." She whispers and your heart skips a beat. She's got tears in her eyes and you wonder why. After all, its only a broach.

"I'm glad you like it Miss P." I smile at her and she's put her hand on her chest.

"Finn, we've been seeing each other a lot. I think you should call me Emma now. Since it is my name." My heart feels like its going to fall out of my chest. She wants _me _to call _her _by her first name. Maybe she has feelings for me back? Maybe just maybe she does? Probably not – that would only happen in my dreams. She probably considers me as a friend , even if I am a student. Not that it matters. I'm getting much closer to Miss P, well, I mean Emma now.

"Okay Emma." I nod at her and she gives a quick smile again. She put her hand on the desk and I noticed that it was shaking. _Shaking? _As in she was like nervous for this session?

"So Finn, what do you want to talk about?" she asks again while tilting her eyes at yours. She's pulling on the moves on me. I am seriously surprised.

That's when I start to tell her about how Quinn's parents kicked her out because they found out she was pregnant and how she was staying at my place and how I'd basically had enough. She's nodding and smiling. Then she's put her hand on yours and suddenly I'm stopping my rambling. I'm looking at her lips, and I can tell she's looking at mine. I want to kiss her right now, but I know I can't. I'll get in trouble and so will she. I can't let her lose her job that would just be terrible of me. I really can't. Oh god, I wish she'd stop looking at me like that. There is just silence neither of us are talking.

"Hey Emma, hey Finn!" Mr Schue suddenly walks in bringing me back to reality. I was so close to kissing her. So close. And Mr fucking Schuester ruined my moment.

"Hi Mr Schue." I mumble and Emma nods and says "Hi Will." I can see suddenly she's looking at Mr Schue like me – that she's mad that he just burst in.

"You could of knocked." She rolled her eyes and my mouth was wide open. Emma would never normally speak to Mr Schue like that would she? A smirk raises across my face and Mr Schue looks offended.

"Sorry Emma." He says under his breath and waits outside for moment. When he closes the door behind him, Emma whispers to me.

"Come and see me after school. We can finish from where we left off." She bites her lip in a seductive way and I'm in total shock. I should of bought her a broach weeks ago!

"Bye Emma." I wave at her and she waves back. Mr Schue waits outside for me – as if he wants to have a word.

"Finn, did you just call Miss Pillsbury Emma?" he says in a concerned voice. Fuck Schuester seriously, what do you want?

"Yes, I did." I say and then walk away from him, leaving him in shock. I don't care about Mr Schuester anymore since he practically ruins everything good in my life. Wow, I sound like Rachel don't I? I can totally see where's she's coming from with that. Anyway, all I know is I can't wait until the end of school. This isn't going to bed like a detention thats for sure.

#

It's nice to get a break when Quinn isn't in school. I'm walking to my locker, but I see Rachel there. She's trying to look like she's doing something practical but I know that really she wants to talk to me about something. Probably Glee Club or something. As I get there, I can see that shes nervous. She was probably slushied before or something. As I open it she begins to talk to me. I don't really listen much though, because I'm not focused on this at all.

"Finn, Quinn's baby is Noah's, not yours." I then felt guility. In fact, I was pretty glad that the baby wasn't mine. It was all Puckerman's problem now.

"Oh." I just said and left a shocked Rachel standing there.

#

The bell rang and everyone got up and left ready to go home. Whereas I was ready to go and see Emma. I walk down the hallway and slip into the nearest bathroom to sort myself out – make myself look, well, hot. I stare at my reflection and then try to do something with my hair. I mess around a bit longer until I finally think I look decentish. On my way, I pass Mr Schue's office. I can see Miss Pillsbury in there, and she's arguing with him.

"Well, its none of your business Will!"  
"Of course it is! He is one of my students!" Were they aruging about me?

"I have to go Will." She shakes her head and leaves. She sees me standing there. Oh god, did she know I was listening to the whole thing?

"Finn! Hi!" she says a little high pitched, her cheeks bright red. "Let's go to my office than shall we?" She takes my hand, and we go into her office. Its only a few minutes away. I try to keep silent for the whole journey there. When we get there, I go in first and sit on the chair. Emma shuts the blinds and then locks the door behind her.

"I don't want to get interrupted again Finn." She stutters and then she comes and sits by you. When she does, she takes her flipped bangs from her eyes and pulls the chair in. Then she looks back at you.

"You're wearing the broach." I point to it on her cardigan and she flashes a smile at me.

"Well, it was too pretty to put away." She shrugs, but still smiling. She strokes her finger across it and then looks at you again. I smile back but she still looks nervous.

"Emma, what do you do if you have a crush on someone you know you can't have?" I suddenly blurt out and her eyes widen.

"I really don't know since I am in the same situation." She replies and my heart felt like it had fallen off a hinge inside of me. She's looking at me and I'm looking at her.

"Emma." I whisper and I notice she's coming closer to me. She puts her finger across my lips.

"Finn." She replies softly. I can't take it anymore. I silence her by crashing my lips onto hers. I'm surprised as she responds eagerly to the kiss. I run my fingers through her gingers curls as she runs hers through mine. Suddenly, the kiss became so heated and erotic. This was a first for me. Quinn and I had never done this before. It was crazy, here I was making out with my guidance consolour. Yeah it may sound crazy, but I was too in love to even notice how hard it was going to be. I pressed wet kisses down her neck and Emma moaned into my ear. It turned me on so much. She then wrapped her legs around my waist and I pulled her closer. I didn't want to let her go now – not ever. Suddenly she pulled away.

"Finn." Tears start to fall from her eyes.

"Ssh." I put my arm around her and she hugs me back, her tears making my shirt wet, not that I cared too much.

"Finn, you're girlfriend is having a baby, I'm getting married, oh god." She put her hands across her mouth and I hugged her.

"I'm not the father." I shook my head sadly and her eyes widened.

"W-w-what?" She stammered and hugged me back. "I'm so sorry Finn."

"Rachel told me. The thing was, I didn't really care. Because the only reason I came to the guidance sessions was because I wanted to see and be with you."

"Oh Finn." She crashed her lips back onto mine and then stayed sealed together only pulling apart for air. I'd never someone as much as I loved Emma right now. Our bodies were so close, and I could feel her hot skin.

"I love you Emma." I whisper into her ear and that makes her kiss me harder, and more passionately.

"I love you Finn." she whispers back as I use my sleeve to wipe the tears from her face. I held her tight and it felt like a dream. Me holding Emma Pillsbury – it just a fantasy. I don't know how long I was there kissing her, I just knew I didn't want to stop. I knew that no matter how different we were, we could make it work.

**Fin.**


End file.
